


Bullseye

by ArkticRage



Series: Melissa Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, NSFW Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkticRage/pseuds/ArkticRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows, arrows, demons, oh my!</p>
<p>Melissa Hawke has never lived without a break in her life. From the loss of her Father, to her Brother, betrayals of friends in the fade, rejected romances, and a murder she couldn't control. Now three years after the death of the Grand Cleric, her lover and best friend has left ruling Starkhaven in his cousin's hands to travel with her to Skyhold. There, Varric has requested her to come and help them with the rift, and she accepts for she will do anything for him. Unfortunately, as things start looking up and she sees a chance to finally return home, a letter comes seeking her again. Bethany has gone missing in Ferelden after she went on Patrol, and her only family is the infamous Champion of Kirkwall. Melissa only asks for help by asking those she's after if they'll put a target on their back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

“Hawke,” a voice soothed from behind. “Please.”

Her blue eyes were brimmed with tears, yet she refused to wipe away the evidence of crying. Dried blood and dirt coated her face, and she accepted how she looked to her lover. There was nothing at the time that he could do for her. Sebastian wiped a tear away and knelt beside her, opening his arms for her to fall into. She accepted, crashing into his muscular build with her exhausted body. She sobbed heavily into her lover's chest, despite his armor that was coated in extra blood and dirt.

“Melissa,” his accent echoed into her ear. “We have to go before someone finds us and we're the accused.” He waited a moment, allowing her to move on her own before shifting his weight to help her up. “Anders and Fenris will come and get her corpse later. We have to get you home.”

Even though he is not an actual lover, she thought of him as such, and is willing to wait for him to get out of his chaste vow with the Chantry. Hawke rests with him, confides in his warmth and forgiveness when things go wrong. This, however, is a time when she really needed someone. Every step that she took to leave the damned place she thanked the Maker that he was there for her.

Her lip quivered as the memory of her Mother lying in her arms, her body not her own, churned her stomach and blurred her vision. “Seb...please..” Hawke shoved him off and turned to vomit behind a cement statue. Silence followed her take on a repeated meal which followed with her stumbling and wiping her mouth off.

Melissa’s throat was aflame and sweat ran down her face along with more tears, with an aching and exhausted body. _You need to see Anders after_ , she thought. _Plus he’ll give you answers on how that twisted asshole managed to do that._

“Gamlen needs to know, Seb.” Her voice cracked and gave an odd feeling for having not spoken an entire sentence in a while. “I know. I'll tell him. Let’s just get you into a bath at the Estate. I'll make sure to, uh,..” His evident awkward stance showed he didn't want to intrude in the bath. However, with Hawke being known to joke, she smirked. “Uh, what? Enjoy time with a noblewoman?”

He frowned and grabbed a hold of her arm. “Melissa. I worry about you and you know that. Please do not joke when you should be mourning. You’re exhausted and physically unable to do things at the moment.” His eyes softened and he brushed some of her black hair out of her face. “I’ll get Bodahn and Sandal to take care of the bath for you, then I'll go and tell Gamlen personally.”

“If he comes storming into my house, I’m blaming you.” She sniffed and spit out blood and extra vomit to the side.

“Fine. You know where to find me if I need to be scolded.” His Starkhaven accent was beautiful in her ears, and when his voice went dark and commanding she loved it even more. Instead of searching for words to say, she nodded and let him take the lead on making sure she arrives home safely.

∆∆∆

The bubbles clung to her body, the water darkening as she rubbed off dirt and blood. “Thank the Maker,” she whispered as the hot water caused tension to release. Hawke relaxed as best she could but knew she had to switch into another tub since this was water was muddy and bloody. She blessed Bodahn and Sandal for helping her.

Melissa had no idea how weak she was once she stepped onto the tile floor to get into the second tub. Her legs gave out and she fell onto the ground, skin slapping the cold tile and her hip making first contact. Melissa cried out in pain and tried forcing herself up until Bodahn ran into the bath.

“Ah! My Lady!” He ran quickly but not to where he could slip and lifted her up, not caring for the fact she was soaked and naked. “Are you alright, messere? I'll bring in more towels to lay down if you wish!” He glanced at both tubs and noticed the second hasn't been touched. “Or are you finished?” Melissa smiled at the care and worry the dwarf was giving. He was always so welcoming and wonderful towards her family, and she sniffed at the memory of her Mother always giving the red bearded dwarf praise.

“I’m not done, Bodahn.” She looked at him and smiled warmly, slowly stepping towards the tub with her hip throbbing. _That’s going to be a gorgeous bruise._ “How may I help, my Lady?” He grabbed her hand as she slid into the tub and she looked at him with a softness in her usual piercing eyes.

“I'll empty the tubs, Bodahn. Don't worry about that. If you will please, find me some paper with a pen and ink? Then please place them on my desk.” Melissa looked away and her heart stung. “I have to write to Bethany.”

“Yes, my Lady. Right away. I’ll send Sandal to help empty them when you’re finished.” He hurried out of the bathroom, and she laughed as he completely ignored her first statement. “Stubborn old dwarf,” she mocked. Relaxing in the bath, she heard the door open again.

“Bodahn? You just left. I'm not finished, though I do appreciate your concern.” She refused to turn her head but heard the sound of footsteps that weren't Bodahn’s. Her roguish instincts kicked in and she stood up quickly, having water and soap splash out onto the tile floor, adding to the risk of slipping again. Her eyes widened yet were filled with relief. “Oh,” she whispered. “Merrill.”

She smiled and gestured for the tiny mage to come forward and sit in the chair across the room, though closer to Hawke’s position. “What brings you here, yes? I hear the sound of death really brings people together.” She smiled but noticed Merrill wasn't smiling with her.

“Hawke, please.” She smiled softly and held out a basket full of sweets and herbs. “I bought this because they reminded me of when we went shopping for my food for my house.” She placed the basket next to her. “You helped me when I was scared and thought it best to help you.”

“Merrill, I'm not scared. I-”

“Hawke.” Her suddenly stern voice caused the infamous leader of misfits to shut her mouth. “Listen to me. We all know you well enough to say you’re going to laugh and make jokes. Sebastian went and asked me to help, and he asked the others too. I thought it was a great idea to bring these, as payback for giving me confidence and bravery on living on my own.”

“Because sweets and flower crowns make everyone happier.”

The two girls simultaneously quoted from those three years ago. Merrill stood and then noticed all the water on the ground. “Hawke, you already have done enough damage!” She grabbed a towel and tossed it towards the tub and on the ground so she can stand next to her human friend. “Here,” she whispered as she placed the crown of roses and Andraste’s Grace upon Hawke’s head.“There. As beautiful as ever.” She smiled and placed a crown upon her own head.

“Merrill,” the woman said with a slight crack in her voice and a tear brimming her eye. “Thank you.” She smiled brightly and wished she could hug her friend. “I would hug you but I don't want to get you soaked.” Before Hawke realized it, Merrill had bent down and hugged her tightly. 

“I don't care about that, Melissa. I want you to know I care about you.” She lifted up but Hawke held her tighter. “Your Mother was a wonderful woman.” She soothed as she heard and felt Hawke crying again. Merrill then sat upon the edge of the tub and held her, adding needed comfort and love of a companion and friend.

∆∆∆ 

The pen hadn't written more than two words before Hawke had thought about giving up. Merrill had offered to stay longer but Melissa told her to leave, for Gamlen could enter at any time and Varric was bound to be missing Daisy for their weekly Wicked Grace meet. 

Hawke groaned out in her room and leaned back in her chair, not knowing what she could write. It could be bound for anything, saying how she’s sorry for leaving her with the Wardens, or starting off with her saying how much she misses her sister. Melissa knew that she had to tell her what happened, but she had no idea where she was stationed. Grey Wardens could be anywhere, from Amaranthine to Orlais.

A twitch in her neck and a jolt of her body caused her to move again, but her hand avoided the pen. “Get out of your room, you bloody twit. Best to go and wait for your favorite Uncle.” She spoke to herself as she usually does and left her empty room, with her mabari following behind. He was in poor spirits as well, head down and weak walking. _Mabaris are as smart as your average tax collector,_ she remembered someone saying. _They can't speak, but they listen. They know._

“My Lady, your Uncle is in the Library. I believe he is scanning your books.” Bodahn stated from his usual waiting spot in the main room. “Aye,” she replied. “Thank you.” _Hopefully he doesn't get into Isabela’s stash._

She walked into the room and sat down in the chair, with hope that this conversation will not go horribly. Gamlen is a piece of shit in her eyes, but he’s the only family left besides Bethany, who could be anywhere in the world. She stared into the fire and relaxed her shoulders as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. 

“Melissa!” Her Uncle cried out as he walked down the stairs. “What happened to her? Sebastian gave me a brief statement before I kicked him out. He couldn't have been telling me the right thing. He couldn't.” His eyes looked down and he clenched his fists. “He was right, wasn't he?” The crack in his already broken voice sent a small sigh of pity through Melissa’s nerves.

“Yes, Uncle. He was.” She looked at him with best calm stance that she could compose. Melissa felt like Aveline for a brief moment, not wanting others to see her break down like with Donnic. She regretted crying into Merrill’s shoulder and with Sebastian, but she knew they wouldn't judge her. 

“This is what we get! Magic has always been in our line and it’s caused us hell! It took your Father and now it took your Mother. Mages should be locked up in a circle! Throw away the key!”  He shouted, throwing his arms up. 

“Would you tell Bethany that?”

The question rolled off her tongue before she realized it. Her own shock shook her body and she looked down quickly. "No, I wouldn't." His reply sent a soft sigh of relief through her nostrils.

"I have to write to her anyway. I'll tell her. Hopefully if we can get a messenger to reach her," she tapped her chin as she faced the fire again. "You know as well as I that that's our only option."

She turned to him with a warm smile on her face. "Go home, Gamlen. Get some rest and we'll see to her funeral later. For now," Melissa breathed in a deep breath. "Pray this is our last major consequence for our shitty luck."


End file.
